Talk:Delphi Wiki
Wishlist / ideas page Every wiki page has an associated discussion page for discussions about that particular page, but there is no generic discussion page for the wiki has a whole. Either we can use the forum for this, or we could create a specific page where people can post ideas of what they would like to see in the wiki. Thoughts? Eddie 19:21, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :I like the idea of a Wishlist --Aligma 01:32, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Maintaining pages I don't think it is a good idea to arbitrarily remove stuff without discussing it first. The idea of a wiki is to do stuff by communal consent, hence the "talk/discussion" pages. Eddie 15:49, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ::What exactly are you refering to here? Was this refering to the stuff on this page? It hadn't really had any responses since 2005, but it's easy enough to bring back. Would you like me to restore it? - Descendant 20:45, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :::No need to bring it back, I agree what you removed was fairly old, I'm basically trying to find out what policy we should subscribe to about deleting content. My preference is to make a note next to the content for about a week and if no objections are raised then go ahead and remove it. (Perhaps have an arhive page?). Eddie 00:10, 29 July 2006 (UTC) ::::That sounds like a good idea. Also we can use categories for this purpose as well. For example I added a category to a couple of articles "Marked for Deletion" with comments on the talk page. We could also use a "Section Marked for Deletion" Category. ::::This way a person can suggest that something be deleted by categorizing it as such and making notes in the talk page. If the consensus were that it ought to be removed then it can be. And articles marked as such can be easily found for others to review. What do you think? - Descendant 01:33, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :::::The category is an excellent idea. Wikipedia has a template that puts an alert at the top of pages marked for deletion. Perhaps Wikia has something similar? Eddie 15:24, 30 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::I think we have to make our own here, but we can base it on the templates of other sites easy enough. - Descendant 17:12, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Publicising the Delphi wiki I invite everyone who wants to see this wiki succeed to post references to it wherever you go on the Internet that is appropriate. There are many discussion fora and newsgroups out there. The more people start refering to this site the more people will become aware of its existence. This will hopefully lead to more contributions. Eddie 15:49, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yep, but I think, as was suggested to me, that also it's going to sort of have to be pushed to a certain point of usefullness as a resource before it can sort of take off on it's own. It is linked here and there...I pushed it on a few IRC Delphi channels and got someone to promote it a bit in newsgroups. Nick Hodges plugged it on his new internet radio show and says he will blog about it. ::What do you think of the idea of focusing on a VCL reference? - Descendant 20:43, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :::A VCL reference would be a good thing in a wiki format since many people would be able to contribute to it. There are other sites out there that do a good job, but they can easily stagnate when maintained by individuals. Eddie 00:13, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Suggested First Project of Delphi Wiki Version 2.0 - COMPLETE VCL REFERENCE OK, i've been talking with people around the net about promoting the wiki...and as Vibe on efnet has a great suggestion. For a Wiki to take off we have to reach a critical mass of people before the community can drive the wiki forward. So we need something usefull and reliable to get people to use this site. As Vibe suggested the VCL documentation has been lacking and so I would like to get together a core group of 5-10 people who beleive in this project to create a complete, reliable and superior documentation for the VCL? (And units, functions) Thoughts? - Descendant 18:16, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Speaking of popularity, a search of "Delphi" on Google brings this wiki up on the 14th page. --Aligma 06:17, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :Trues, but it's the 3rd hit for "delphi wiki". Wikipedia's Object Pascal article is first, and a blog post talking about this Wikia (back when it was called "Wikicities") is 2nd. Angela (talk) 12:12, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :::Yea, I think we have a fairly good ranking on Google, if someone is looking for the wiki. We are linked off of some highly ranked sites like Wikipedia...we are about to get a link off of the Borland site when Nick blogs on us, which he said he would do, which will improve our ranking more. :::Of course Google ranks pages not only by how many other sites link to it, but by how many important sites link to it, and of course Wikipedia is an important site and so is Borland. - Descendant 13:52, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Preliminary Tasks: VCL Templates - Blade Unit Templates - Blade Function Templates - Blade Function List Template - Blade Let's schedule a live chat...we now have our own channel selection on the CGI interface to the wikipedia chat (the Live Chat and Support link on the left)...soon we'll be able to have a direct link to it. Angela rocks. ;) - Descendant 18:28, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Sounds like a great idea, but what does blade mean? --Aligma 03:28, 26 July 2006 (UTC) LOL, Blade is a guy I came across on Undernet I believe. :) He wants to do the templates. - Descendant 13:20, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Have you talked to Blade lately? Blade are you out there? Is there some way we can start doing the documentation without requiring the templates? Would it be possible for us to have a page dedicated to chat on this project (seperate from this one)? --Aligma 00:33, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::I've been looking for Blade but haven't seen him in a while...I dunno...He'll turn up on IRC sometime prolly. ::Yeah, let's go ahead and make a seperate VCL page and get started. :) - Descendant When To Schedule Chat? Put your proposed time here. Thanks. - Descendant 13:20, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Hey guys, I'd like to propose that we have the live chat at the following time: * GMT/UTC - 8; Monday 31st July 4:30pm; Pacific Time (US & Canada). * GMT/UTC - 5; Monday 31st July 7:30pm; Eastern Time (US & Canada). * GMT/UTC +10; Tuesday 1st August 9:30am; Sydney, Melbourne, Canberra. --Aligma 23:59, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Sounds great to me...we need a couple of more "core" people to participate for this first project (of course we want as many as possible). I'm thinking at least 5. We have three include me, Blade and you...I'd like to round up two more by the meeting. Please ask around...and anyone reading this PLEASE express your interest here! Thanks. - Descendant 13:52, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :Special times for specific chats is a good idea, but a better one IMHO is to have some regular, recurring time slots for people to gather for chats. For example, if it became known that every Saturday morning at 11AM people gather to chat then the chat community would grow as more and more people gather at those known times. :As an aside it is important to be aware of different time zones, hence my recommendation of several recurring time slots. Eddie 15:18, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ::Cool, that's a good suggestion. Eddie, would you be able to make the time proposed by Aligma for a sort of "getting organized" chat? - Descendant 20:47, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :::I would like to join, but I'm in Southern California and can only do it between 5PM and 9PM Pacific Time during the week. 7:30PM Eastern Time is way past my bed time. :) Weekends are more flexible. Eddie 00:18, 29 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Well I can be pretty flexible generally, so I'll leave it to Aligma...then we can iron out a regularly scheduled chat and other issues. - Descendant 01:35, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Wait a minute...I think we're backwards, if you're in Cali then it would actually be at 4:30 your time. :) We could just move it up 30 minutes or an hour perhaps? - Descendant 01:40, 30 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yikes! You're right. Let's leave it at 4:30 rather than change it and cause confusion. :) Eddie 15:27, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::I added the US/Canada Pacific time to the list. If you can't make it till 5, thats only half an hour later than 4:30pm anyway. I'll still definitely be in chat then... --Aligma 02:14, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::Eddie and I were there for the first IRC chat, the main conclusion that we drew was this is probably the best place to make plans for the Wiki, especially considering timezone differences and people's availability. --Aligma 00:30, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm here! :( Sorry...I just got in, I get held up with a client. :( - Descendant 00:59, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Documenting the VCL I have been attacked for creating stubs for all VCL entries. User:Xsintill and I agreed it would be a good idea to get the stubs in place and categorized and then appeal to others to help flesh out the documentation. It cannot be completely accomplished by two or three people. This is an enormous undertaking! What is the general consensus on how to proceed? Eddie 18:11, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :That wasn't meant to be an attack, I was just questioning whether it makes sense filling this wiki with lots of basically empty pages. Sorry if it could be missunderstood as an attack. --Dummzeuch 19:09, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::There are very few links to the stub pages, apart from the categories. Someone would have to actively look for one of those items before landing on a stub page. I want to change the "Code Bank" section of the Main Page to a plea for help from the community to help flesh out the stubs. That being said I do not want to make any more changes or additions until we can come to an agreement here. This is a community and I would rather do as the community decides. Hopefully we will get some more votes here. Eddie 14:03, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Finding Delphi Wiki People * Contributotrs to the Delphi Wiki: special:activeusers * Delphi Wiki Administrator: special:listusers/sysop List of all articles on Delphi Wiki http://delphi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Allpages New Front Hi, I revamped the front page...still lots of work to do. Please give me some feedback, I don't want to step on any toes. I'm going to clean up articles, categorize and work on new stuff. Let me know if you like where I'm going. For those still interested in this project I would like to schedule a chat sometime to discuss the future. - Descendant 23:15, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :Good job. An appealing main page is very important, but take care of information overload on the main page. Lists shouldn't include more than about four items. Leave detailed lists for detail oriented pages. Eddie 15:20, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ::Suggested edits for the front page: ::* Remove from "Tutorials and How Tos..." : "Doing This", "Doing That", "Doing the Other Thing". ::* Remove from "Tips and Tricks..." : "This", "That", "The Other". ::* Remove from "People" : "Nerds", "Geeks", "Dorks". ::* Remove from "Reviews" : all the "Item" links. ::* For now, link "Nick Hodges" to "http://blogs.borland.com/nickhodges", "Charlie Calvert" to "http://www.elvenware.com/charlie/delphi/index.html", and "David Itersemone" to "http://blogs.borland.com/davidi/". At the very least, a page could be created with for each of these people and just contain their link. It is worse to have a dead link on the page than a page which has only a small amount of information. If an article is a stub, people will be more likely to expand upon that information as opportunity arises. --Aligma 02:12, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Typo / Minor fix replace "Code Bank Comeing Soon!" with "Code Bank Coming Soon!". I know how to use wikis but I'm scared to edit the front page. Aligma, --220.233.169.72 23:52, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Not At All! You can't break a thing, no worries, please dive in! - 67.76.228.3 01:22, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :I agree, don't be scared. If you make a mistake that you cannot correct, there are many knowledgable people who will be more than willing to help fix it. Eddie 15:23, 28 July 2006 (UTC) I'd like to suggest that the text near the top of the first page should not be italicised - large blocks of italicised text are more difficult to read. --Aligma 02:17, 31 July 2006 (UTC) ::Certainly, and I was thinking we could get rid of it all together. What do you think? - Descendant 16:49, 31 July 2006 (UTC) The Delphi Hour w/ Nick Hodges Thanks Nick for the plug on the Delphi Hour internet radio chat -Descendant 20:08, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Hey Guys Sorry, I'm at crunch time for a release...I'll be back to continue work here in a few days...you can allways email me from my user page or leave me a message there... Descendant 16:15, 14 August 2006 (UTC)